This is NOT My Day
by AquaticDragon
Summary: *Set before season 2 of RttE.* This is Not my day. First I crash landed, and then I was captured by my worst enemy. Some days are good days, and some are bad. But today was just not my day.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HTTYD!**

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid raced through the clouds, towards Dragon's Edge. "You've gotta fly faster than that if you want to win!" Astrid called to Hiccup over her shoulder.

Hiccup smiled mischieviously and whispered to Toothless, "Let's get her, bud."

Toothless purred in agreement.

"Oooh, here they come!" Fishlegs shouted as Hiccup and Astrid neared their base, towards the finish line.

"I'm hoping for a big bang!" Ruffnut exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, like, maybe some fire, some explosions...the works," Tuffnut agreed with Ruffnut.

"I bet Astrid will win," Snotlout said.

"Oh yeah?" Fishlegs challenged.

Up in the sky, Hiccup shouted, "Yeah, baby!" as he passed Astrid and Stormfly easily. He looked back over his shoulder at Astrid's astounded, confused face. "You've gotta fly faster than that if you want to win!" Hiccup teased, yelling her own words right back at her.

"What!?" Snotlout shouted in confusion. "HOW!?"

"Ha ha, funny!" Astrid laughed, although no one could tell whether or not she was being honest.

Toothless was flying directly over the trees, towards the finish line, when all of a sudden, Toothless' prosthetic tailfin ripped.

It took Hiccup a moment before he realized what had happened, and when he did, his eyes widened in shock as he looked back. "Oh no!" he shouted. When he looked ahead, the ground was coming towards them.

Or, maybe they were coming towards the ground.

"Toothless, we're going down!" Hiccup cried.

That was the last thing he was able to shout out before they crash landed.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled.

"Oh no!" Fishlegs shouted. "Hiccup!"

"Now that's what I call a big bang!" Ruffnut said excitedly as she pointed to the area where Hiccup and Toothless had crashed.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut agreed with his sister. "Except, there are no fire or explosions."

They ran, mounted their dragons, and flew towards Hiccup and Toothless.

Hiccup held his head in pain. "That's one way to land," he commented, shaking his head. "You okay, bud?"

Toothless stood up and licked him, happy Hiccup was okay.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted as they landed their dragons in front of Hiccup. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, that was one massive crash," Ruffnut said.

Tuffnut agreed. "Yeah, it was even bigger than Ruffnut's-"

Snotlout covered his mouth. "Just, stop right there," Snotlout said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hiccup said, ignoring the twins and Snotlout as he got to his feet shakily.

"Maybe you should go rest for a bit," Astrid suggested, concerned. "You landed pretty hard."

Hiccup didn't argue. "Okay. Come on, Toothless." Toothless nodded, purred, and followed Hiccup as the boy headed back towards his hut.

"Do you need anyone to go with you?" Astrid asked.

"No," Hiccup said. "I'll be fine. I've got Toothless."

"What should we do while you're resting?"

"Just do the usual afternoon lookout."

"Gotcha."

Hiccup and Toothless continued towards their hut, and once they were out of sight, Astrid looked back at the other riders.

"Well, you heard him," she said.

"Who cares what he says?" Snotlout asked angrily. "I say if he gets to rest, so do we." He crossed his arms as if adding to his point.

"And have Dragon's Edge attacked by Dagur and burned down without us having a chance to stop it?" Astrid asked in the same angry tone.

"Huh. Good point."

"When you're done, we'll meet at the Clubhouse."

They mounted their dragons, and flew in different directions.

* * *

"We need to get your tail fixed," Hiccup observed as he examined Toothless' prosthetic. "I've been meaning to upgrade it for a while, but I guess I never really had the time to."

Toothless purred, and once Hiccup gathered necessary supplies, he began working on Toothless' new tail. He stopped for a moment, just before he finished painting the tailfin. After looking around, he got an idea, turned back to his work, and continued painting.

"So, what do you think, Toothless?" Hiccup asked once he had finished. "You like it?"

Toothless nodded and cooed, which Hiccup assumed meant "yes."

"So, what do you say, bud?" Hiccup asked. "Wanna go see Astrid and Stormfly?"

Toothless nodded in agreement, and the duo began walking, but as they did, Toothless suddenly got caught in a dragon trap.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted. Hiccup didn't have time to wonder where the trap had come from or shout for help before a hand covered his mouth to keep him from speaking further.

Hiccup looked over his soldier at the owner of the hand; it was a guard. But it wasn't just any guard.

It was a Berserker guard.

Dagur stepped forward in front of them. "Hello, brother," he said with a fiendish grin.

"Dagur!?" Hiccup yelled angrily. "What do you want!?"

"Hmm..." Dagur tapped his chin in mock thought. "What I've always wanted! The Night Fury, and revenge on you!"

"Well, you're not gonna get him!" Hiccup shouted. "You're _never_ gonna Toothless!"

"Well, it looks to me like I've already did!" Dagur shot back. "Tie him up!"

The guards listened, tying Hiccup's hands together to keep the Berkian from struggling.

"Are we ready to leave, sire?" one of the guards asked.

"No," Dagur said with another evil smile. "We're still missing one more thing."

* * *

The riders landed and walked into the Clubhouse.

"Find anything?" Astrid asked them.

"Nope, not me," Snotlout replied with a shake of his head.

"Neither did I," Fishlegs agreed.

"We didn't find anything," Tuffnut said.

"You would know if we did," Ruffnut added.

"Well," Astrid said, "we'll search more tomorrow."

They mounted their dragons once more, and went to their huts. All except Astrid, who went to Hiccup's establishment to see how the boy and his dragon were doing.

* * *

Astrid opened the door to Hiccup's hut and headed inside. "Hey," she called out, but she stopped when she realized how dark it was inside. "Hiccup?"

She stepped inside, the door swinging shut behind her. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw Hiccup tied and gagged in the corner.

"Hiccup!" she shouted.

Hiccup tried to warn her of the soldiers still there, but all she could hear was murmuring and mumbling.

Then, she was grabbed by one of the guards. Dagur stepped forward, standing by Hiccup.

"Dagur!" Astrid hissed.

"Tie her up, too!" Dagur shouted as if oblivious to Astrid's shout of his name. "She's the one I was waiting for."

A guard tied her and gagged her the same way they had tied and gagged Hiccup. Then, they threw her down beside the other dragon rider.

"May we leave now?" a guard asked Dagur.

"Yes," Dagur nodded, "but distract the Nadder. We can't let it see us."

"Yes, sir."

The guard opened the door and threw chicken away from the hut. Stormfly quickly chased after it.

"Let's head out!" Dagur ordered.

Hiccup and Astrid were surrounded by guards and forced towards the shores of Dragon's Edge. Night had fallen, which meant that the rest of the gang was sleeping, and even if they weren't sleeping, they couldn't see anything in the darkness.

They boarded the Berserker ship and sailed off.

* * *

The next morning, the dragon riders were at the Clubhouse, waiting for Hiccup and Astrid to arrive.

"Hey, have you guys seen Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"Seen him?" Tuffnut questioned. "Haven't we all _seen him?"_

"Yeah, I've seen him before," Ruffnut shrugged.

"Not that kind of seen him!" Snotlout snapped. "Seen him, as in, _have you seen him today?"_

"Oooh, that kind of see him!" Tuffnut said, finally getting what they were saying.

"Yeah, you guys have _got_ to be more specific about these things," Ruffnut commented. "And no, we haven't seen him today."

Fishlegs was worried. "Something doesn't feel right," he said. "Mayve we should go check Hiccup's hut to see if he's there."

They mounted their dragons and flew to Hiccup's hut. When Fishlegs opened the door, they saw that the place was trashed.

"Wow," Fishlegs breathed. "Either Hiccup was really trying to find something, or someone else was trying to find something."

From across the room, Snotlout shouted. "Guys!" he said. "The Dragon Eye is gone!"

"Dagur," Fishlegs said. "It must have been Dagur."

"Then what do we do!?" Snotlout demanded.

"The Dragon Eye is gone," Fishlegs said, "and so are Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless. We need to get back to Berk, and fast."


	2. Chapter 2

The guards locked them in a cage below the decks of the ship.

"We need to get out of here and find Toothless," Hiccup said.

"But how?" Astrid asked, pulling on one of the bars to test its strength. "It's really strong metal. We won't be able to get out."

Hiccup stopped, trying to think of a way to get out. As he was still lost in thought, Dagur walked in with some of his men behind him.

"What do you want, Dagur?" Hiccup hissed.

Dagur shrugged casually. "Well, not you, at the moment," he said. "Get the girl!"

The guards grabbed Astrid's hands and tied them together before she had the chance to protest. As soon as her hands were bound, they shoved her towards the door.

"No! Hiccup!" Astrid thrashed, but it was no use.

"Astrid!" Hiccup screamed. "No! Let her go!" He shot to his feet and raced out of the still-open cage. He tried to grab Astrid and pull her away from the guard, but another Berserker pulled out a dagger and smashed the hilt of it against Hiccup's head. Hiccup collapsed to the ground, unconscious, with drops of blood trickling down his face.

"HICCUP!" Astrid shouted. She thrashed and lurched, trying to reach him, but the guards stopped her again and continued leading her away.

"Don't worry, Hiccup," Dagur said as his men dragged Astrid out. "I have a surprise for you later." He left the unconscious dragon rider where he was and followed his men out with Astrid, shutting the door behind him.

"Where are you taking me, Dagur!?" Astrid demanded. "What do you want from me!?"

"Oh, don't you worry," Dagur said coolly. "Hiccup and I just need some alone time."

The guards threw Astrid in another cage and locked her inside. "What are you going to do to him?" Astrid snarled.

"Oh, you know," Dagur said. "Just some brother to brother talk. Nothing more." He laughed maniacally.

Astrid grit her teeth. "If you hurt him, I will-"

"Kill me?" Dagur interrupted. "Well, obviously you can't do that, can you?"

Astrid stared back at him with hatred in her narrow eyes. Dagur, unfazed, turned and walked off.

* * *

Fishlegs and the other riders landed by the Great Hall, just as Stoick opened the door and stepped outside.

"Fishlegs?" Stoick asked in confusion as he approached. "What brings you back to Berk? And where are Hiccup and Astrid?"

"That's why we're here," Fishlegs said, panicked. "Hiccup and Astrid have been captured by Dagur."

"What!? Did you see them leave?"

"No. But I'm guessing they left at night, because they were there earlier."

"Then we must leave at once." Stoick called to Skullcrusher, and the dragon soared downwards and landed. "We need something with their scent on it. Maybe Skullcrusher can track them."

Fishlegs pulled Toothless' prosthetic tail into view. "Will this work?" he asked.

"Perfect," Stoick nodded.

"Can we go now?" Snotlout wined.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut said. "Let's go kick some butt!"

"Yeah!" Tuffnut agreed. "What she said!"

"Yes," Stoick nodded. "Skullcrusher, find them." He held Toothless' tailfin in front of Skullcrusher's nose, and as soon as Skullcrusher smelled it, he roared, spread his wings, and took off into the sky. The other dragon riders followed in close pursuit.

* * *

When Hiccup woke up, the first thing he realized was that Astrid was gone, and the second thing he realized was that he felt dry blood on his face. He stood up shakily, looking around frantically.

"Astrid?" he called. "Astrid!"

"She's not here, Hiccup," Dagur said. He strode forward, into the dungeon.

Hiccup glared. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," Dagur promised. He smiled cruelly. "Yet." He laughed as if it was the most hilarious thing he'd ever said.

Hiccup's glare hardened.

"Oh, don't look so happy, brother," Dagur said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "The surprise is for _you_ , Hiccup."

"Just...let Astrid go," Hiccup pleaded. "I'll do whatever you want, Dagur, as long as you let her go."

Dagur tapped his chin, turned, and began making his way out the door. "Well, I'll think about it, Hiccup," he said. "I might just take you up on that offer."

* * *

Dagur opened the door to Astrid's cell. Astrid's head snapped up in his direction, and she glared at him coldly.

"What do you want now?" she asked.

Dagur stepped aside, the door wide open. "You're free," he said.

"What?" Astrid blurted in disbelief. "You're kidding."

"Not at all, in fact," Dagur assured. "Come with me. But, first things first." He tied Astrid's hands behind her back once more and shoved Astrid in front of her, leading her on.

"Is this really necessary?" Astrid asked, nodding towards her bound hands.

Dagur didn't answer. She continued walking, and he followed her.

* * *

"And how do you expect me to get off this ship?" Astrid questioned Dagur.

Dagur untied Astrid's hands and shrugged. "Well, I guess I could give you a ship," he began, "but..." Without warning, he shoved her off the side of the ship, and she fell into the ocean below. "I choose not to," Dagur finished.

"Sir," a guard approached Dagur nervously, "that was not part of the plan."

Dagur grinned. "I know," he said, "but sometimes, things don't _always_ go as planned, do they?"

* * *

Stoick and the others were looking for any trace of Hiccup, Astrid, or Toothless. Then, out on the horizon, they spotted the ships. Berserker ships, to be exact.

"There!" Stoick called, pointing towards the ships.

As they flew towards the vessels, they heard a voice screaming from the sea below them. "HELP ME!" the voice shouted.

"Look, guys, down there!" Fishlegs yelled, pointing.

They flew downwards towards the surface of the water, and the closer they got, the more clear it became.

It was Astrid.

"Astrid!?" Snotlout asked with a confused look on his face.

Stoick grabbed Astrid's arm and hauled her out of the water, setting her on Skullcrusher's back.

"Astrid, what happened?" he asked.

"Dagur threw me off the ship," Astrid explained hastily. "He said I was free."

"Yeah," Tuffnut said. "Doesn't sound very free to me."

Ruffnut nodded. "Yeah," she said. "It sounds like the _opposite_ of free."

"Wait," Fishlegs started. "If you're here, then where's Hiccup?"

"He and Toothless are still on the ship."

"Come on, we have to find them," Stoick said. "Before something bad happens."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Updated 4/416  
_ **

* * *

"Did you let her go?" asked Hiccup.

Dagur nodded. "Yes," he said. "She is off to...well, who knows where. Now-"

"DAGUR!" one of Dagur's Berserkers interrupted him.

Dagur groaned, making a scene of his frustration. "WHAT NOW!?" he ordered furiously.

"Dragon riders!" the Berserker answered, panicked.

The Berserkers loaded crossbows and bolas and began to shoot at the approaching dragons and riders. However, they didn't do any damage before Stoick and the others landed on the decks of the Berserker ship.

As soon as they landed, the Berserkers attacked, and Stoick, Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins, Snotlout, and the dragons fought back. Meanwhile, when no one was looking, Dagur snuck back underneath the ship.

"We'll hold them off!" Stoick shouted. "You go find Hiccup, Astrid!"

Astrid nodded and charged below the ship as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Oh, you want a piece of me!?" Snotlout shouted at the approaching Berserker soldiers. "Well, come and get it!" Snotlout yanked on Hookfang's horns, and Hookfang fired.

"Ready girl?" Fishlegs asked, and when Meatlug nodded, Fishlegs commanded, "FIRE!", and Meatlug spewed lava down at the Berserkers.

Barf let out some explosive gas. "Wait for it..." Ruffnut began.

"NOW!" Tuffnut shouted, and Belch ignited the gas. Men shouted as the gas exploded into a fiery inferno.

"I've always loved explosions," Ruffnut said dreamily.

"Yeah," Tuffnut nodded. "They're great for entertainment."

* * *

"Hiccup?" Astrid called as she finally made it below decks. "Hiccup, are you in here!?"

"Astrid?" Hiccup shot to his feet and called back. "Astrid! I'm in here!"

Astrid followed the sounds of his voice, and eventually, found him.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted in relief.

"We need to get you out of here," Astrid said. She picked the lock on the door and swung it open. "Come on, let's go!"

"Wait!" Hiccup said. "I have to find Toothless!"

He ran to find his dragon, and Astrid watched him go. "Okay!" she said. "Just hurry! We'll buy you some time!" She raced back to the decks of the ship to help the other riders.

When Hiccup turned a corner, he found Toothless locked in a cell. "Toothless!" Hiccup shouted. He unlatched the door, and Toothless ran out, licking Hiccup's face and purring loudly.

"I know, I'm glad to see you too!" Hiccup said. "Let's go!"

"Oh, are you going somewhere?" a voice asked from behind them.

Hiccup gasped and spun around towards the source of the voice.

* * *

"Where's Hiccup?" Stoick demanded Astrid. "I thought you said you found him?"

Astrid looked back. Hiccup had not come out from under the decks yet. "I did," Astrid said, "but-"

"Looking for someone?" Dagur interrupted, and they turned around as Dagur dragged Hiccup out from under the decks, holding a dagger to Hiccup's throat.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled.

"Let him go, Dagur!" Stoick demanded.

"NO!" Dagur shouted back. "Give me the Dragon Eye first, and _then_ I'll let him go! Come on, give it up. I know you have it."

Astrid pulled the Dragon Eye from her satchel, and with great reluctance, rolled it across the deck towards Dagur.

"Okay, Dagur," Astrid said. "You have the Dragon Eye. Now let him go."

Dagu shrugged. "As you wish," he said. Without warning, he lifted Hiccup clear off his feet, and threw him over the side of the boat, into the water below.

"HICCUP!" Astrid shouted desperately. "NO!" She charged towards the side of the ship and leapt off, diving after Hiccup into the water.

While the others were distracted, Dagur too jumped off the opposite side of the ship, landing effortlessly into a smaller escape boat.

Astrid swam down, towards Hiccup. The giant eels were already beginning to notice the sinking Hiccup, and one of them attacked, wrapping itself around Hiccup's neck and squeezing the air out of him.

As soon as Astrid saw the eels dragging Hiccup deeper into the ocean, Astrid pulled out her axe and swam faster. Hiccup was already starting to lose consciousness.

She swiped at the eel with her axe, and the eel released Hiccup, hissed, and swam away. The other eels followed the first. Astrid grabbed Hiccup's unconscious form, hoping she wasn't too late.

Hookfang and Snotlout dove into the water, grabbed Hiccup and Astrid, and quickly flew back to open air once more. Hookfang released Hiccup and Astrid onto the decks of the ship and landed.

The Berkians raced over to Astrid and Hiccup. Hiccup was unconscious, and more terrifying than that, he wasn't breathing.

Stoick grabbed Hiccup's shoulders and shook him back and forth. "Hiccup!" Stoick shouted. "Come on, son, breathe!"

Hiccup inhaled deeply, coughed, and exhaled.

"Oh, thank Thor!" Astrid cried.

"Come on," Stoick said, just before Hiccup passed out. "Let's get you home, son."

* * *

Toothless nudged Hiccup, trying to wake him, but Hiccup remained unconscious. Toothless sat back, waited a heartbeat or two, and then nudged Hiccup a second time. This time, Hiccup opened his eyes with a soft moan.

"Toothless?" he asked.

Toothless roared in excitement, glad to see that Hiccup was okay.

"Yeah," Hiccup said. "I'm glad to see you, too, bud."

Hiccup swung his legs, flesh and metal, off the side of the bed and stood. After a moment, he crossed the room and opened the door.

The other riders and his father were standing there, almost as if they had been waiting for him the whole time.

"Hiccup!" Astrid said. "You're awake!" She ran towards him and threw her arms around him, embracing him tightly. Hiccup hugged her back.

"Son," Stoick said as he too approached, relieved to see his son awake.

"Hey, Dad," Hiccup said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay."

Hiccup smiled. "Me too, Dad."

 **...**

Meanwhile somewhere out at sea.

"We lost Hiccup, _and_ his Night Fury!" shouted Dagur in frustration "We almost had them, Savage. Almost!" he slammed his fist down against the ship's railing.

"But sire," said Savage "we still have," he reached into the satchel and grabbed the dragon eye. "This" he held it up, so Dagur could see it.

Dagur smiled. "You're right." he then grabbed the Dragon Eye from Savage, and started to stroke it like it was a animal. "We do still have this." he smiled again, but this time it was bigger and more devilish looking than before.

"And it's all _mine_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey... Long time no see?...Yeah I know I haven't updated since January/February, but I can explain! Life kinda got in the way and I had this huge writes block and I couldn't think of anything. I actually considered discontinuing it. But I wouldn't that to y'all. ;)**

 **But enough with the blabbering here's the chapter you have all beend waiting for! :D**

* * *

Later that day, Stoick was getting ready to head back to Berk. He figured that if he left that afternoon he would make it to Berk by the next day.

"And you're sure you'll be alright?" Stoick asked right before mounting Skullcrusher. "Because I can stay, of course if you need me to."

Hiccup smiled. "Dad, I'll be fine." said Hiccup. "Besides, I have Toothless." he motioned for the dragon to come over, and he did so. "There's nothing you need to worry about." he said reassuringly, as he patted his dragon's scaly head; Toothless cooed happily.

"Okay," said Stoick. "I guess if you're sure." He mounted Skullcrusher and looked at Hiccup, and smiled right before taking off.

Hiccup waved goodbye, and watched his father disappear in to the horizon, as Astrid approached him from behind.

"Hey. You okay?" she asked and placed a hand on his shoulder, and looked at him with a grin.

"Yeah." he answered with a sigh. "I was just thinking."

"About?" she asked him curiously. He sighed once again.

"I was just thinking," he began "why did you give up the dragon eye for me?" he looked at her. She smiled.

"Because to me," she said mounting her dragon. "you're worth more than a million dragon eye's" she smiled and flew back towards the Clubhouse for dinner.

Hiccup smiled and looked at Toothless and began to pet his dragon's scaly head. "What do you say, bud?" asked Hiccup. "Wanna go on a little flight?" Toothless roared in agreement, which Hiccup asumed meant "yes".

 **...**

That night, the riders were having dinner in the Clubhouse, everyone was there, except for Hiccup. He was missing for quite a few minutes, everyone just asumed he was on a late-night flight with Toothless, and he would be back soon. After awhile those minutes turned into hours was when Astrid really began to worry. He was never gone for this long.

"I don't like it." said Astrid as she put down her fork on the table and crossed her arms.

"What? The food?" Snotlout questioned. "I knew I should have added more salt." he muttered to himself and began hitting his head. "Stupid, Snotlout, Stupid!"

"What? No!" said Astrid, putting her hands out. "Hiccup's been missing for hours, and now his food getting cold."

Right after Astrid stopped talking, Tuffnut's eyes widened and stopped eating. "Oh, you mean this fish?" he asked with a piece of Hiccup's fish in his mouth. "Oops."

Ruffnut looked at him and punched him in the shoulder. "Really, bro?" asked Ruffnut. "Really?"

"Hey," Tuffnut said jabbing a finger in Ruffnut's face. "Don't tell me you wouldn't have eaten his fish if you were sitting right next to it!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut continued to argue until Astrid interrupted them.

"Guys that's enough!" Astrid shouted. "We don't know where Hiccup is, for all we know he could have been captured!" she exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air like a mad man.

"Chill out, Astrid." Snotlout said calmly. "He probably just got carried away and lost track of time."

"Yeah," Fishlegs agreed "I'm pretty sure he'll be back soon." Astrid sighed and nodded.

"Let's just hope you're right."

 **...**

The next day, Hiccup had still not come back from wherever he was, and Astrid had been waiting at the dragon stables all day. She had been waiting there since dawn. It was now the afternoon. It was then when she really began to worry.

"He's still not back?" asked Fishlegs as he approached her from behind.

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah" said Astrid. "They've been gone for a whole day and they still haven't come back."

"Don't worry, Astrid, he'll be back," Fishlegs said cheerfully "you'll see."

As if on cue a vary family roar was heard.

"Huh," said Fishlegs shrugging his shoulders. "would you look at that?"

The night fury and it's rider touched down onto the wooden platform, as Fishlegs raced towards them.

Hiccup dismounted the dragon and opened his satchel and grabbed the cylinder object and began walking towards Fishlegs.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs shouted - then gasped. "You got the dragon eye?" he asked excitedly.

"Indeed I did." he said examining the Dragon Eye. "Here, I gotta... talk to Astrid." he said nervously and placed it in Fishlegs hands. He approached her slowly and cautiously, and avoiding all eye contact, because right now. She look like she was about to kill him. She was leaning against Stormfly while sharpening her axe.

"Um, hey- uh, Astrid." he stuttered, rubbing his hands along his armor. "I know I should have told you and-" Astrid interrupted him.

"Save it." she snapped, jabbing a finger into his chest. "I don't wanna hear anything that you have to say." she then began walking towards the stables, gesturing for her dragon to follow, as Hiccup stood there in silence.

 **...**

That night, Astrid went on a flight with Stormfly to clear her mind. She was laying on the back of her dragon. She thought about Hiccup and how stupid he was for going alone with no backup. You know for a really smart guy he can be really stupid. But then again he didn't want anything to happen to them. Most importantly, to her. She knew he was just trying to protect her. Maybe she was to hard on him? Maybe she overreacted? Maybe she should apologize for what she said?

"We should probably head back." said Astrid. "It's getting late." Stormfly squawked in agreement and took off back to the base.

 **...**

Back at the edge, Hiccup sat on a stool examining the Dragon Eye; making sure there were no scratches or cracks.

"Hey, Toothless," Hiccup motioned for the dragon to come over. "Give me a slow burn." He command and the dragon did so. Almost instantly the projection appeared on the wall.

"Looks like it's in good shape." he said, almost surprised since it had been in the hands of Dagur. "Thanks, bud." he patted Toothless on the head. He set down the Dragon Eye on the desk and stood up.

"Hey bud. You hungry?" Hiccup asked while walking down the stairs of his hut. The dragon roared in response. "Yeah, me too."

He lifted the door and there stood Astrid right in front of him.

"Oh hi, Astrid," Hiccup said confused."what brings you here?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"Hiccup we need to talk." she said.

Hiccup gulped. "Oh-um, sure?" he said nervously. "Come on in." he stepped to the side, gesturing for her to come inside. She nodded and did so.

"Hiccup, I just wanted to say," she began, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Hiccup looked at her confused. "Sorry for what?" he asked.

"About what I said to you earlier." she said. "I overreacted and shouldn't have said what Isaid."

"No Astrid." he said putting out his hand. "I should actually be the one apologizing." Astrid gave him a look of confusion.

"I should have told you where I was going." he said disappointed in himself. "I just didn't want you to worry."

"Well, promise me you won't do that again," said Astrid as she walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Okay?"

She looked into his forest green eyes and smiled. "Please?"

"I'll try." he said uncertainty.

"Good." she took her hand off of his shoulder and stepped back.

"We should probably head over to the clubhouse." said Astrid. "They're probably wondering where we are." Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"Couldn't agree more." said Hiccup. He then walked over to the door and stepped to the side. "After you m'lady." he bowed, Astrid giggled.

"Why thank you." she smiled and walked through, Hiccup following close behind, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 _The End._


End file.
